the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Dodge
Arthur Dodge (born 24 Aug 1981) was born in Milton Keynes, Buckinghamshire, England. He was the grandson of Elphias Dodge, a member of the Order of the Phoenix. His parents were killed when he was an infant. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1992 to June 1999. He was a half-blood wizard and an only child. He was a fan of Puddlemere United. Biography Early life Arthur was born on 24 August, 1981, in Milton Keynes, a village in Buckinghamshire, England. When he was four months old, his parents were killed, and he was sent to live with his grandparents. After the end of the First Wizarding War, he was raised primarily by his grandfather, Elphias Dodge. He grew up supporting Puddlemere United. Hogwarts years He received his Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1992. Before attending, he purchased a wand made of redwood and phoenix feather at Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley, London, whose eyes "gave him the creeps." Arthur was sorted into Gryffindor House on 1 September 1992. He shared a dormitory with Colin Creevey, Geoffrey Cresswell, and George Bell, all of whom he got on with quite well. A few days before Hallowe'en he participated in painting a large flag that was to be hung on the top of Gryffindor Tower by Aquila Black and Ginny Weasley. At some point in his third or fourth year, Aquila Black and Ginny Weasley began referring to him as "Dodger". He had a large crush on Molly Roper. He became a member of Dumbledore's Army in his fourth year at school, having joined because he felt that Professor Dolores Umbridge was not an adequate teacher. Dumbledore's Army was a secret organisation initiated by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley to teach their fellow Hogwarts colleagues proper Defence Against the Dark Arts in 1995. It was founded by Hermione, but taught and led by Harry. This organisation was made necessary by the refusal of Dolores Umbridge, the subject's professor during the 1995-1996 school year, to teach anything in her classes other than textbook theory. It was originally founded with twenty-eight members. The group was disbanded during the 1996-1997 school year following the appointment of Severus Snape as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Arthur was also apart of the restored Dumbledore's Army in his sixth year, and ended up staying in the Room of Requirement to escape the Carrows. The school year was incredibly difficult for Dumbledore's Army. He, along with many others, started to show the cost of standing up to the new regime at Hogwarts. Michael Corner, a Ravenclaw from the year above him, was brutally beaten for freeing a chained-up first-year, Neville Longbottom was tortured at length for refusing to perform the Cruciatus Curse, and Seamus Finnigan began to look unrecognisable. Arthur had his own fair share of the fight, however- his face, along with that of Geoffrey Cresswell's, was covered in bruises and scratches. Battle of Hogwarts When Voldemort's army attacked the castle, Arthur was among many of those who stayed to fight. His grandfather, Elphias, joined the fight not long after, arriving with the rest of the Order reinforcements near the end of the battle. Arthur was spotted duelling Crabbe and Goyle Snr as Aquila Black and Ginny Weasley sprinted across the battlefield. He survived the battle, and lived to witness Lord Voldemort get defeated by Harry Potter. Personality and traits He rejoined the revamped Dumbledore's Army, this time run by Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Aquila Black, and Luna Lovegood. The D.A. opposed the new headmaster, Severus Snape, and the two new Death Eater professors, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, who taught anti-Muggle propaganda and the Dark Arts. Arthur got in trouble with the Carrows, along with many others, for refusing to practise the Cruciatus Curse on other students as a method of punishment, as well as for standing up against their bigotry and cruelty. The revived D.A. helped protect fellow students from being bullied by the Death Eater teachers, and generally rebelled against authority, such as writing "Dumbledore’s Army, still recruiting" on the Hogwarts walls and freeing students from detention. Magical abilities and skills * Defence Against the Dark Arts: Once properly motivated by Harry Potter during Dumbledore's Army meetings, and made more confident, Arthur proved to be proficient in Defence Against the Dark Arts. His talent with defensive spells and Counter-curses was also proven in the Second Wizarding War (which he survived). * Charms: Arthur could even produce a corporeal Patronus Charm, proving of his superior magical ability given the immense difficulty required with casting such an advanced and powerful protective charm. Etymology It could be derived from the Celtic elements artos, "bear," combined with viros "man" or rigos "king". Arthur is the name of the central character in Arthurian legend, a 6th-century king of the Britons who resisted Saxon invaders. Dodge comes from the mid 16th century (in the senses ‘dither’ and ‘haggle’): of unknown origin.Category:Characters Category:Gryffindors Category:Gryffindors Sorted in 1992 Category:Corporal Patronus Category:Dodge family Category:Half-bloods Category:Virgo Category:English individuals Category:1980s births Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Puddlemere United supporters Category:Redwood wands Category:Phoenix feather cores Category:20th century individuals Category:Individuals from Buckinghamshire Category:Muggle Music Club Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Individuals Sorted in 1992 Category:Orphans Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Gryffindor Prefects